i can be your superhero
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Austin and ALly are back in Times Square for New Year's Eve.


Austin, Ally and Dez are sitting in the practise room together, Austin practising a new song he wrote himself, Ally listening in awe at his talent and Dez... well, it doesn't matter, but he's there... being Dez. Austin is fiddling with keys on the piano, testing some and writing the notes down. Ally's trying to see the lyrics he has but he won't let her.

Every time she meanders past the piano and tries to grab the book, he swipes it away and looks at her sternly. "Don't touch my book," he'd say.

She'd sigh, "that's painfully ironic," and sit back in the chair near him.

He'd just chuckle and go back to his work. She's currently slumped in her seat, trying to preoccupy herself. It was weird for her, because usually she worked on songs with Austin. There was that rare occasion where he wrote his own, but since then they've worked together. It felt better that way. But now he's writing his own song again, and won't tell her what it's about.

She taps her chin impatiently. Just then, Trish comes in excitedly. "Guess who just talked to your record label managers?" she says in a sing-song voice.

Ally turns to face her best friend, a quizzical expression on her face. "You mean Jimmy and Ronnie?"

Trish nods. She has everyone's attention now. "So I tried to talk them into letting you guys release a duet as a single to kick Ally's career off."

Austin is excited then disappointed immediately. "They said no?"

"Yes. No. They said no, yes," she corrects. "BUT. They said they already have a surprise for you guys. We're all having dinner tonight to talk about it. Dez isn't invited," Trish adds.

Dez looks insulted. "Why?" he demands.

"Jimmy doesn't like you."

Austin almost yelps in laughter at the very blatant explanation from her. "Rude," he squeaks, holding his stomach.

Dez stands up and huffs out in his dramatic way.

"Okay, so meet at Mini's at five o'clock sharp," Trish says, leaving.

"I wonder what it is," Ally says.

"Me too," Austin agrees.

She lunges for his book then, but falls as he snatches from it's place on the piano. She scowls at him and he grins.

* * *

Ally's decked out a red dress and white heels – she's feeling festive – and Austin in – coincidentally – a red shirt and white jeans. They always match, but they never mean to. They meet at Mini's ten minutes early. He's taken aback at the simplicity of her outfit, but not at all surprised at how beautiful she looks in it.

Jimmy shows up then, giving Austin a light pat on the back and Ally a hug. They sit while they wait for Ronnie, who arrives only a few minutes later. They both look very business-like, and it's kind of unnerving for the teenagers, but they do their best to look calm.

"Austin Moon," Ronnie greets with a handshake. "Nice to see you again. My son had a great time last week. Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Austin replies happily. "It was fun! The food was great."

"So Ronnie and I were talking," Jimmy begins. "This is before Trish asks about the duet. How would you both like to perform-"

"Individually-" Ronnie clarifies.

"At Times Square on New Years Eve?"

Austin and Ally look at each other in shock. "I get to play Times Square?" Ally breathes incredulously.

"I get to play again?" Austin practically shouts.

Jimmy grins. "Yes. Apparently everyone was impressed with your performance last year. I don't know how you'll top a helicopter though," he laughs.

Ally is staring at her hands.

"Ally?" Austin says, gently touching her forearm to grab her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispers, not looking away. "I just- I've never played for an audience of thirty million people before... I'm excited."

He grins and leans in to her to hug her. Then he pulls back, looking back to his boss. "So why can't Ally and I do a duet though? Is there a particular reason?"

"No," Ronnie answers. "But this has been in the works for a while, and we need to balance the big things in your careers. We can't just do a thousand head-turners right away. We need to have these things to capture people's attention when we thing it's decimating."

"So," Jimmy adds. "If we have you guys do a duet, we'll want it to be later, rather than sooner."

Ally nods in understanding, grinning now.

"So we need you to write a new song, both of you, for your performance. We know it's short notice, but New Year's Eve is in three days, and we'll spend the majority of that day busy. We'll all fly together in Jimmy's jet," Ronnie says. "It's a little bigger than mine, fortunately." Jimmy chuckles. "Do you think you do it?"

"Well," Ally pipes up. "Apparently Austin is already working on something, so it shouldn't be too hard for him, right?" she asks mischievously, beaming at her partner.

He just grins cockily. "Yes, actually. It's almost done."

"Great," Ronnie and Jimmy say in unison.

"We'll keep in touch."

"Wasn't Trish supposed to be here?" Ally wonders aloud after the others leave.

Austin looks around, confused. "She was, wasn't she..."

"I'll text her," Ally says, heading back towards Sonic Boom. Austin trots behind her.

* * *

It's December thirtieth. Austin's song is finished, and called Superhero. It's about Ally, and how much he still likes her and will always be there for her, so that's why she couldn't know. It's relatively upbeat, but heartfelt, and he's proud of himself for writing his second song alone. He hopes – desperately hopes – that this song shows her how he feels. He tried with Steal Your Heart, but they talked about staying friends still. He doesn't want to be friends anymore. He's liked her for what – nine months or so? It kills him being so close to her but still so far apart. He hopes this New Year's will solidify their feelings for each other.

It's December thirtieth. Ally's song is finished, as she didn't have to help Austin with his. It felt a little weird. She felt empty, even. Her song is called Parachute. It's about Austin, and how he's always there for her, and how everything is better with him there. She hopes – really hopes – that it will show him that she's sorry for shutting him out. Sorry for saying they're better off as friends. They really aren't. They're better together. She smirks at the pun. She wants to be with him, and she's sorry it's taken so long to figure it out.

Maybe they've always known, but they're Austin and Ally. It flows off the tongue, it's a dynamic duo, they're two halves of a whole. They're literally the dictionary definition of cliche.

They both loved it. Don't tell anyone though.

* * *

Trish had Ally out all night trying to find a good dress to for her performance, and they settled on a sleek black dress that flows past her ankles. Austin is wearing black jeans and a suit jacket with a white dress shirt beneath. Neither of them know anything about the others' song. Ally's plan is to give a powerful performance and Austin's is to sit on a stool with his guitar and sing passionately. It's been worked out by Trish and the labels.

All Austin could focus on on the jet was how incredibly gorgeous Ally looked and how in two short hours, he would be pouring out his heart to millions and millions of people. For the first time, he was nervous. Nervous she'd reject him, nervous she wouldn't want to be friends anymore, nervous he'd screw up the performance. Nervous. It was an unfamiliar emotion. Austin never got nervous. It was foreign. He hated it.

Meanwhile, Ally was freaking out. She was this close to chewing her hair and backing down. But she worked so hard to get here, to be confident enough to even _consider_ performing in front of an audience, she couldn't fall back in to old habits. She wouldn't let herself. She takes deep breaths while Trish straightens her hair.

"Relax, Ally," she soothes. "You'll do great." Austin looks over to the girls and moves to the seat beside her. "I have complete faith in you."

"I do too," he smiles, taking her hand. She smiles back and squeezes. "You'll do great. It's so much fun, performing out there. It's like this huge... rush. I don't even know how to explain it," he tells her.

"Well, you're used to big audiences," she says. "I mean, you played Times Square _and_ you went on a national tour, remember?"

"Of course I do," he says. "But you'll love it. I promise."

* * *

It's freezing in New York, and they weren't here often enough to get used to it. At least this time they weren't at risk of losing their luggage and resorting to staying at a fan's home. That was weird. They were still a little bitter that Jimmy left without them last year. Anyway, the group is huddled together while they wait for Austin to be introduced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Austin Moon," a voice announces from a speaker. Austin walks up to his spot by the band and sits on the stool. He positions his guitar in his lap and begins what might be the biggest mistake of his life.

"_Sometimes love's a scary place, it's like standing in the dark, flyin' through the universe, trying to fix your broken heart. It's okay to let it go; you don't have to be so brave. Take a chance 'cause someone else is gonna swoop in and save the day. You don't have to face your fears alone. 'Cause whenever you're in trouble, I'll know. Let me be your superhero, there isn't a place I won't go. Whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there. Never be afraid if you fall. I'll carry you away from it all. Let me be your superhero. Let me be your superhero_," he sings.

Ally's stares at him in shock, completely awestruck.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Ally Dawson," the voice says again. She walks up and smiles, flashing that million dollar grin of her to the thirty million plus people watching on their TVs as well as the million or so on the ground below them.

She stands by her mic and takes a deep breath. The music begins and she smiles at her friends, at Jimmy and at Ronnie. Then she begins to sing and it's – as always – the most beautiful thing Austin has ever heard. "_I remember life before, following dreams and locking doors. Then you came, then you came. Afraid to fall, or be free, always my own worst enemy, isn't what – what you see. I took time to realize that I couldn't do it by myself, myself. There's no gravity when you're next to me. You always break my fall like a parachute. When you're holding me, well it's like I barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall, like a parachute. You're my parachute._"

He stares up at her and smiles. Then he knows.

* * *

The audience erupts in applause as Ally finishes, and she's seriously close to throwing up. From nausea, excitement, all of it. She grins at the camera and waves and makes her way of stage. Embarrassingly, she stumbles a little on the second step and trips. Austin runs to catch her and laughs a little at her clumsiness.

She rights herself in his arm and sighs, laughing. "You always break my fall," she says, unaware she just quoted herself.

"Like a parachute," he says.

Her cheeks begin to burn as she meets his gaze. He knows the song was about her. She clears her throat. "You're my hero," she says.

"_Super_hero," he laughs.

"Right."

"Guys! Look," Trish calls. They look over, completely aware they're still in each others' arms, and see the countdown.

"_10_," the audience cheers in unison. "_9_."

"Your song was about me," she says. It wasn't an accusation, rather a statement. She looks in his eyes, the night sky reflecting beautifully in them. She's lost for a moment.

"_8_."

"Yours was about me," he retorts quietly, holding her waist and toying with her free hand.

She laughs a little.

"_6_."

"So, uh," he says awkwardly.

"_5_."

"What does this mean?"

"_4_."

"What?" she asks.

"_3_."

"Us. This," he replies.

"_2_."

She giggles. "Just kiss me," she says, leaning up.

"_1_."

He bends down willingly and smiles in to her lips.

"_Happy new year!_"

They kiss for a few moments more and pull away, admiring the fireworks as they explode above them in the sky. She isn't cold anymore as she stands in his embrace. She's warm all over, and really _really_ happy. She can't stop smiling.

"So can I be your superhero?" he asks loudly, speaking over the cheers from the people around him.

She grins and pulls him close, hugging him for a few moments, afraid to let go. Her eyes are brimming with tears when she pulls back but she manages a shaky laugh. "You always have been."


End file.
